Kakashi's Sick Day
by Etagirl
Summary: When Kakashi comes down with the flu and all but collapses between his house and the graveyard, who will care for him? Can Kakashi learn to let down his guard and be cared for? Or will he prove an insufferable patient? And when it comes to healing, will it be just Kakashi's body that is healed or will his heart receive some much-needed healing as well? Kakashi-centric!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my attempt at a Hurt/Comfort and Friendship Naruto fanfic. I plan to upload multiple parts, of which this is the first. The whole thing centers mainly around Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato, but other characters like Naruto and Sakura get involved, too. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this, hopefully I got all their personalities right! It's non-yaoi btw, so it just focuses on friendship. Sorry if that's disappointing, haha! Still, I think not many H/C fanfics involving Kakashi focus much on friendship, more so on romance and that's a shame. Nothing wrong with romance, either, but we need more friendship H/Cs lol.

* * *

Guy tapped his foot impatiently, as he awaited Kakashi's arrival. He let out an exaggerated sigh, and checked his watch.

"It's almost 10 am… where the heck is Kakashi? He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago for our weekly competition! It was finally my turn to choose!" Guy whined. "I know he's usually late, but… did he forget? Or… no, wait… Kakashi didn't bail on me, did he?!"

Guy stamped his feet in anger and took off running. If Kakashi wouldn't come to him, he'd just have to go to Kakashi! First he thought to check Kakashi's apartment, but when he got there the door was locked and the lights were off. The blinds were drawn, too. It could just be a ruse but Guy somehow doubted it. Kakashi must be out.

Next he checked the old memorial stone, where Kakashi spent a lot of time just standing and contemplating, and occasionally muttering to himself. It worried Guy whenever he caught Kakashi doing this. He worried that Kakashi was letting himself get too caught up in the past. Once, he even caught Kakashi mumbling apologies to somebody. Regardless, Guy didn't find Kakashi there today.

"That's odd," Guy stopped running. "Usually when Kakashi's not at home he's here. Hmm, maybe he's training? Or… Lady Tsunade didn't send him out on a mission, did she?"

Guy checked all the training grounds surrounding the Leaf Village but still no sign of Kakashi. He even checked with Lady Tsunade but she said she hadn't seen him today and she didn't send Kakashi on any missions recently. Now Guy was beginning to get really frustrated. Where could the copy-nin have scampered off to?! If Kakashi was purposely hiding from him, he was doing a fantastic job! Guy jogged around the village, checking Ichiraku Ramen and even that unsavory aisle of erotica at the bookstore Kakashi frequented, but still no sign of him.

Guy was just about ready to give up and head home when he spotted a blur of silver out the corner of his eye as he ran by. Guy stopped and turned around. Sure enough, there his rival was! He was all by himself, on one of the less traveled streets in Konoha, somewhere between his apartment and the graveyard.

"Kakashi, there you are!" Guy called, waving and running towards him.

But as the self-proclaimed 'beautiful green beast of Konoha' got closer, his ecstatic expression changed to a concerned one.

"Ka…ka..shi?" Guy said again, tentatively. "Are you… okay?"

The silver-haired ninja was leaning against one of the shopfronts, panting and shivering. His face looked pale and was covered in sweat, and for a moment he seemed not to notice Guy coming towards him.

Then, suddenly, he looked up, "Guy? What are you doing here?" Kakashi tried to put on a brave front, but it was clear that there was something wrong with him.

His voice cracked when he spoke to Guy, and he didn't let go of the wall which he was using to steady himself. Additionally, his eyes seemed somewhat unfocused and glazed over.

"Kakashi, what's the matter? I was waiting for you by the monument, and then when you didn't show I ran around the whole village trying to find you! Where were you?"

"Heh" Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry, I suppose I got… lost on the path of life again…"

He was still trying to catch his breath.

Guy was not in the mood for jokes, "So you were visiting Rin and Obito again, eh? How come I didn't see you there?"

"I suppose we must've passed each other by accident. An hour or two ago I left the graveyard and started heading home."

""Started?" Guy looked horrified. "How long have you been 'heading' home for? How long have you been walking down this street?"

Kakashi looked down, but his silence told Guy everything.

"You've been here this whole time? Why? Hey, Kakashi… you're not sick, are you?"

At this, Kakashi whipped around to face his fellow jonin.

Indignantly, "N- no! Of course not! I… was just contemplating some things!"

But his body betrayed him; at this sudden swift movement Kakashi lost his balance, nearly tumbling to the ground. Fortunately, Guy was there to catch him. The sickly ninja started coughing.

"Aha! You are sick! What are you doing out and about when your body's like this? Come on, let's get you home so you can rest!"

"I- I don't need…"

Kakashi gently pushed Guy away, not because he was worried about hurting him, but because Kakashi simply lacked the strength to push him with more force.

"I. Don't. Need…" Kakashi clenched his teeth, forcing himself to stand up straight. "I don't need help. I'm fine."

Guy took hold of Kakashi's arm, "Nonsense! Come on, don't be stubborn!"

Kakashi just stood there, silent for a couple moments.

"Er… Kakashi?" Guy asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Kakashi mumbled and then looked up at Guy.

What Guy saw did not make him feel any better about his comrade's current condition. Kakashi was shaking like a leaf, and stared at Guy with bleary eyes. Feverish and having trouble gathering his thoughts, Kakashi stumbled absentmindedly away. Again though he nearly fell, and Guy had to catch him.

There's no use trying to reason with him in this state. Guy thought to himself. Kakashi's already pretty much checked out. I need to get him to bed quickly so he can rest.

Then, not paying any heed to Kakashi's weak protests, Guy scooped the shinobi up and carried him back to his apartment.

* * *

Once there, Guy immediately stripped Kakashi of his vest, kunai pouch, shoes, and headband. Whatever he didn't need, Guy removed. He then laid the ailing man in bed and covered him with a blanket. Kakashi grumbled incoherently as though to say "don't baby me", but Guy ignored him.

Instead he felt Kakashi's forehead. Just as Guy's suspected, he was burning up! Guy ran and got a wet cloth to place on his forehead. Kakashi hated being touched and carried and doted upon, but he had to admit that he was extremely tired.

Ever since he'd gotten up that morning, Kakashi felt icky and his symptoms only worsened as the morning progressed. Odd, because he felt perfectly fine yesterday. By the time he was supposed to meet with Guy, Kakashi had forgotten all about their little competition.

His body ached and he felt cold. Kakashi couldn't stop shaking and sweating because his forehead felt hot. His nose was all stuffed up, and Kakashi felt extraordinarily tired and weak. Admittedly, his bed did feel oddly softer than usual. Of course, it could also just be that Kakashi was feeling more tired than usual. And his comforter felt so warm…

Kakashi slowly stopped shivering, and even his fever didn't seem as bad with the cool washcloth on his head. The lightheadedness and dizziness finally stopped. Guy brought him a glass of water.

"B- but…" Kakashi stuttered. "I promised Naruto and Sakura I'd meet… them for training… today…" His eyelids slowly slid closed.

Guy sat in a chair across from Kakashi's bed and smiled. It was funny, really. Kakashi always acted so mature but when it came to taking care of himself and receiving medical treatment, he acted like a complete child! Guy couldn't help but laugh and simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, now that Kakashi was finally asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2 is officially up! This time, Yamato joins the scene and Kakashi gets a few other unexpected visitors, too. ;) Warning: Does involve semi-graphic (but not too graphic) depiction of vomiting. If that sort of thing bothers you and/or you are squeamish, I recommend skipping over that section. Thank you, and enjoy! :)

* * *

When he next awoke, Kakashi could hear voices. At first he didn't recognize them. The voices sounded far away and when he opened his eye his vision was blurry. Above him, Kakashi could see a blonde blob leaning over him and placing a hand against his forehead. Off to the side Kakashi could see a blob of green that looked so familiar and yet he couldn't quite place where he'd seen that green blob , the people-shaped blobs and their voices came into focus.

"Just as you thought, it's the common flu. He should be fine, so long as he gets enough fluids and proper bedrest. Really, you didn't need to call me all the way to Kakashi's house for this."

Ah, a woman's voice. This voice sounded familiar. Who were they talking about? Him? And where was he? Kakashi's house? Suddenly the cobwebs cleared from Kakashi's mind and it all came rushing back to him.

"L- Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi cried, trying to sit up.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake. Don't try to get up, just stay in bed," Tsunade gently pushed Kakashi back down.

Guy stood and bowed, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade, for coming all this way to see him."

The fifth hokage sighed, "It's not problem, but try not to call me out again unless it's an emergency."

"E- er, right! Sorry!" Guy bowed again in apology.

Tsunade headed for the door and then turned around.

"Get some rest, Kakashi," she said softly as she closed it.

Guy looked at Kakashi, "Alright Kakashi, since I can't trust you to not get out of bed, I, your friend and eternal rival, Might Guy, will take it upon myself to watch over you and nurse you back to health!"

"Please don't," Kakashi muttered, although he knew that once Guy set his mind to something there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Don't worry Kakashi!" Guy ignored him. "Whatever you need, just say the word and I will get it for you!"

Kakashi sighed, this was going to be a long day… On top of that, his muscles still somewhat ached and throbbed and, oh, great, now he had a splitting headache! The copy-cat ninja's throat was bothering him too, and he started hacking and coughing.

"Here," Guy was by Kakashi's bedside in an instant, offering him the glass of water from earlier.

Kakashi gratefully took it and started taking small sips, willing his throat to stop hurting. Guy walked back over to his chair and sat down. Once he'd stopped coughing, Kakashi pulled out one of his Icha Icha books from his bedside table. He kept the whole collection stacked underneath so they would be readily available at a moment's notice. And right now, Kakashi was glad he did.

Guy made a face, "Why must you always read that smut? At the very least, don't read it in front of me! And quit reading it in public while you're at it!"

"Mmhm," Kakashi thumbed through the pages, purposely ignoring Guy.

"And don't ignore me!" Guy cried. "Gah, I hate that cool attitude of yours!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hm? I didn't know we were expecting anymore visitors?" Kakashi paused briefly to look up at Guy.

"I didn't know either. I'll get it," Guy left Kakashi's bedroom.

A few minutes later, he returned with a grin on his face.

"So, who was it?" Kakashi eyed guy suspiciously.

 _What's with that goofy grin he's got? This can't be good._

"Kakashi, look who came to visit you!" Guy opened the bedroom door.

"Kakashi-senpai, I heard you were sick!" Yamato said, stepping into the room. "I brought you some fruit."

"Oh?" Kakashi was pleasantly surprised. "So it's you, Yamato. Thanks."

"Excellent idea, Yamato!" Guy smiled, taking the fruit basket. "Kakashi, here, eat this orange! Vitamin C is important when you're sick!"

Guy tossed the orange to Kakashi and he caught it. Even sick in bed with the flu, Kakashi's reflexes were second to none. Yamato pulled up a cushion and sat down on the floor. Both Guy and Yamato also took a fruit and began eating them.

"Mm, these are really good, Yamato! This apple is really fresh!" Guy complimented.

"Haha, thanks. I tried to pick the ripest ones!" Yamato chuckled. Then, turning to Kakashi, "So, how have you been feeling? Not too bad I hope?"

To be honest, Kakashi felt terrible. That cat nap helped a little bit but he still felt pretty awful. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Yamato that!

"Oh, not really. It's more of a nuisance than anything else."

"Ah, that's good to hear! You need to be more careful, Kakashi-senpai. I heard the flu virus has been going around the village."

Guy swallowed, "Ah, I heard the same thing. I suppose it's no surprise, given the season!"

"I suppose not," Kakashi muttered.

Indeed, it was around late autumn to early winter. This is usually when viruses like the flu and common cold go around. Still, of all people it could strike, why did it have to be him? Kakashi wondered where he even got it from, considering none of the people he knew had been sick with the flu lately. At least, not to his knowledge.

"We ought to be careful, too, and stay far away from Kakashi as possible," Yamato pointed out.

Guy nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Hm?" Guy noticed Kakashi hadn't started eating.

Yamato noticed it too, "Kakashi-senpai, aren't you going to eat your orange?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, sorry," Kakashi began peeling the tangy round fruit.

He wasn't feeling particularly hungry though, and halfway through Kakashi felt a sudden pang in his stomach as a wave of nausea rushed over him. The look on his face must've said it all.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Guy asked.

"Y- yeah… I-" Kakashi abruptly stopped and ran for the bathroom.

"Kakashi!" Guy yelled, running after him.

"Oh no!" Yamato cried, looking after.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kakashi leaned over the toilet bowl, ripped off his mask, and vomited.

"Aw, yuck!" Guy said upon catching up with him.

This went on for a several minutes, much to Kakashi's dismay. All poor Guy could do was watch and pat Kakashi's back. There went his breakfast! Then again, Kakashi's appetite had already taken a huge blow earlier today, back when he first got up, so there wasn't much to throw up to begin with. Finally, after about half an hour or so, the vomiting ceased.

Guy continued to pat and rub Kakashi's back, reassuring him. It embarrassed Kakashi to no end, being seen like this by his kohai and comrade. On top of that, to have to be given a back rub by Guy of all people! Then again, Kakashi would be lying if he said it didn't at least feel a little bit good...

"Yamato," Guy called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Could you rummage through Kakashi's drawers and find some clean clothes for him? Preferably pajamas or something comfortable."

"Will do!" Yamato responded.

 _Dignity… reaching… all time low…_ Kakashi thought to himself, wanting to cry.

Why did it seem like life was picking on him? A few minutes later, Yamato came to the bathroom with new clothes. Knowing he would hate to be seen in his pajamas, Kakashi's junior settled for a soft sweater and slacks. He also brought Kakashi new socks, as well.

Guy and Yamato left so Kakashi could change, and when he was done they both gently guided him back to his bed. Kakashi was exhausted from the ordeal, and after a sip or two of water he promptly fell back asleep.

Yamato and Guy let out a sigh of both exasperation and relief. Who knew caring for a sick jonin would be so much work? Disgusting as it was, the two decided to toss Kakashi's old clothes in the washing machine and clean the bathroom while the latter slept.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is finally up! Or as I like to call it, the chapter where Kakashi has a guilt-induced nightmare. *evil laughter* Anyway, sorry for not uploading it sooner, I had it all typed up I just needed to post it!

* * *

"Aw, man, where is he?!" Naruto cried out in frustration. "It's just like him to be late! Jeez, would it kill Kakashi-sensei to be on time for once?"

Sakura sighed, "I know what you mean. A few years and he still hasn't changed! How long has it been now? Four hours?"

"Dunno, I lost count around two," Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. "Bah! I can't take it anymore! Kakashi-sensei said he'd meet us here for training today!"

"I know, but what can we do about it? We'll just have to keep waiting…"

"I say we go find and track him down!" Naruto put his hands behind his head, beaming at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Then we drag him back here and **make** him train us!"

"But, what if he shows up while we're gone? ...Oh, who am I kidding, like that'll happen! Alright, let's go find Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled.

"Aw yeah! Kakashi-sensei, watch out, 'cause here we come!" Naruto begun marching in the direction of his sensei's apartment.

* * *

Not even in his dreams could the poor shinobi find comfort. Kakashi dreamt that he was sitting there eating, having a picnic with his students. Ah, this felt familiar… Why did this feel so familiar? In his dream, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all young genin again. They all sat together, eating lunch beneath a cherry tree and enjoying the warm had been kind enough to make lunch for all four of them, even if Kakashi suspected it that it was just an excuse to make a bento for Sasuke.

The three of them laughed and Sasuke sat there and smiled. All was well, Orochimaru had never placed that curse mark on Sasuke, and Sasuke had given up on the idea of revenge. Or, at least, so Kakashi thought.

Suddenly, though, Kakashi felt a chill and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Next thing he knew, Sasuke was standing behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"S- Sasuke?" Kakashi sputtered in disbelief.

"Goodbye, sensei."

Kakashi tried to move but for some reason couldn't. His body seized up. Poison?! Kakashi looked down at the half-eaten dango. But… how? Next thing he knew Sasuke had slit his neck, and he himself was writhing on the ground in pain. Sakura screamed, as the light faded from his eyes.

"Guh!" Kakashi gasped, opening his eyes.

Huh? Before him was the same scene, only the three genin were still smiling and having a good time together. Sasuke hadn't killed him. Had it all been a dream?

"I must be tired," Kakashi muttered to himself. "Must've dozed off…"

But once again, Sasuke was behind him. No, not this time! Kakashi moved away, his body no longer paralyzed since he hadn't eaten any of the food.

"Sasuke! What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

"I don't need you losers slowing me down anymore," Sasuke said with a murderous glint in his eyes.

Sakura screamed, "Sasuke, what are you doing?! Stop it!"

"Just shut up!" Sasuke ran towards Sakura with a kunai.

"No!" Kakashi leapt in front of her, taking the blow. "Nrgh!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled back.

Glaring at the jonin, "Kakashi-sensei, always getting in my way. Stay out of this!" He cried, coming at him with a chidori.

Ah, chidori. The very same technique that Kakashi had taught to him. He felt betrayed. How could he use it against him? No matter, no time for regrets, time to end this! Kakashi prepped his own chidori, and ran towards Sasuke with the intent to kill.

"Stop it, noo!" Sakura screeched along with the thousand birds.

In a flash, it was all over. Kakashi felt the all too familiar sickening impact of his chidori hitting Sasuke's chest and tearing right through it. He saw his arm pass through the body of his own student. For a brief moment, Kakashi thought he saw Rin in Sasuke. Just like she did, Sasuke backed up, or at least tried to. He coughed up blood, droplets of which landed on Kakashi's face. The light from both their chidori's subsided. Sasuke stared at Kakashi with a pained expression of betrayal on his face.

"S- sensei… how could you?" Sasuke whispered as Kakashi withdrew his hand from the child's chest cavity.

Sasuke crumpled like a rag doll, and Kakashi caught him. Tears formed in his eyes, and he couldn't stop them as they fell on the pale boy's face.

"S- Sensei… w- why…?"

"Why? You were going to kill Sakura! You were going to kill me!"

"Why didn't you… stop me? Why didn't you try harder to stop me from going over to Orochimaru? Is it because you hate me?"

Kakashi inhaled sharply, "N- no, of course not! Sasuke, I never…"

"It's your fault, you know. Everything. It's your fault Obito and Rin died. It's your fault I joined Orochimaru. Everything is your fault."

"I know… I know. I'm sorry."

"Heh, sorry doesn't turn back the clock..." Sasuke laughed mirthlessly.

"Please…" Kakashi begged. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

Sasuke spat his words back at him, "Ha, listen to yourself! 'Please! Don't die!' How pathetic!"

Kakashi had no counter for this. This wasn't what he envisioned at all, the day he agreed to teach the three genin. Sasuke's eyelids began to slowly close.

"No, don't go! Sasuke, please! I'm sorry!"

But it was no use, he was already gone.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura sobbed. "How could you?"

"What kind of sensei are you?!" Naruto yelled in rage, pointing his finger at him.

Kakashi hugged the small, lifeless, body close to his own and wept, muttering sorry over and over again.

* * *

Yamato and Guy had just finished cleaning the bathroom and headed back to Kakashi's room to check on him. As soon as they walked in however, they were shocked at what they saw. Kakashi was… crying? Not only that, but he was tossing and turning and muttering something.

"Kakashi-senpai? Are you having a bad dream?" Yamato gently nudged him.

Still the jonin did not wake up, "I'm sorry… Sasuke. I'm so sorry…"

"He's dreaming about Sasuke," Guy said matter-of-factly.

"Senpai…" Yamato had never really seen Kakashi like this.

To be totally honest, it was disturbing. It felt taboo, as though he'd just trespassed on some kind of sacred ground of Kakashi's that he was never supposed to enter. Guy felt the same. To see Kakashi crying and acting so pathetic was… unsettling, to say the least.

"Kakashi… Kakashi!" Guy shouted, shaking the shinobi awake.

"Wh- huh?!" Kakashi bolted upright in bed.

Immediately he started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Kakashi-senpai, it was just a dream!" Yamato yelled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I… whuh… j- just a dream?" Kakashi stuttered, rubbing the tears and last fragments of dreaming out of his eyes.

"Yes," Yamato exhaled, leaning back. "It was just a nightmare."

That was when, to his horror, Kakashi realized what must've happened.

"I… I was talking in my sleep?"

Yamato sadly nodded his head.

Guy put a hand on Kakashi's other shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us."

"Y- yeah, Kakashi-senpai. When you've lived and seen as many things as we have… er, that is… the life of a ninja is never easy."

Kakashi finally stopped hyperventilating and caught his breath. He was still slightly trembling, whether from the cold or the adrenaline he did not know. The copy-nin looked down, clutching the edges of his blanket.

 _Damn, of all times to have a nightmare, why did it have to be now?!_ He thought to himself. _Yamato… Guy… they both saw it…_

Guy coughed uncomfortably and went to sit back down. Yamato did the same. A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them. Guy wanted to say something, to comfort his comrade, but he knew that would only mortify Kakashi even more.

"Umm, anyway. How do you feel?" Yamato thankfully broke the silence.

"...Fine," Kakashi muttered, averting his gaze.

"Are you hungry? I could make you some soup!" Yamato offered.

Kakashi promptly shot him down, "No, thanks."

"Oh… okay…"

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed.

Finally, Guy couldn't take it anymore, "Nrrrgh! Enough of this! We're all grown men, aren't we? Can't we talk openly about our feelings?!"

"G- Guy-senpai…" Yamato uttered, both impressed and horrified.

Kakashi too stared at Guy, one eye open wide in surprise.

"Talk?"

"Yeah, you know! Hash things out! Kakashi, I know what you must be thinking, but it's not true! You're always blaming yourself for things you have no control over!"

"What're you…?" Kakashi turned away, face red with embarrassment.

Guy continued, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! That whole thing with Rin and Obito, with Sasuke, both of those were **not** your fault!"

"Tch!" At this last statement, Kakashi became infuriated. "What do you know?! If I'd just been tougher on him, if I'd only beaten this notion of revenge out of Sasuke's head, we wouldn't be in this position of having to hunt him down!"

Yamato looked on in both terror and awe at the two yelling.

"That's not true! How could you have known what Sasuke was going to do that night he ran away from the village? You did the best you could with what you had!"

"Hmph!" Kakashi crossed his arms childishly and turned away.

Guy's voice softened as he crossed the room to place a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"All I'm saying is… try not to be so hard on yourself all the time, okay? Hindsight is 20/20 they say. You did the best you could. You made the best decisions you could with the knowledge you had at the time. Right or wrong, in the moment those choices you made seemed like the right ones. No one can fault you for that."

"Y- yeah… he's right," Yamato timidly interjected. "And besides, think about all the good decisions you've made! After all, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Kakashi-senpai."

Yamato gave Kakashi his most earnest smile.

"Not only that," he continued. "But you have to let Sasuke take some responsibility for his own actions, too. He could've listened to you but he didn't. That was **his** decision. Not yours."

Kakashi uncrossed his arms, his armor cracking, "Y- yes, but…"

"No buts!" Guy grinned at the silver-haired man, giving him a thumbs up. "Don't argue with us, just accept it! At the very least, take our words into consideration!"

Kakashi fell silent for about a minute or two, then, "...Alright."

Yamato smiled, "Now that that's settled, how about some food?"

The younger shinobi stood up and headed towards Kakashi's kitchen.

Before he could leave though, Kakashi called out to him, "...Wait."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you."

Yamato just beamed in response, then took off towards the kitchen.

"You, too, Guy…" Kakashi muttered, blushing.

"Heheh!" The beautiful green beast chuckled.

A few minutes later, Yamato returned with some soup for Kakashi.

"Here you go," he said, handing him the bowl. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks, Tenzo. Er, crap, I meant..."

"I- It's Yamato now, sir…" Yamato sighed.

Guy laughed at Kakashi's slip-up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally, the fourth and possibly last chapter of this story! I may or may not add a fifth chapter, I'm still debating it. Sorry it took so long, but thanks if you stuck with me for this long and I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! You in there? Open up!" Naruto banged on the door, standing in front of Kakashi's apartment.

"Naruto, keep your voice down!" Sakura scolded. "Other people live here, you know!"

"Oops! Heheh, sorry 's just, it's not like him to miss out on training completely. I mean, sure he's late a lot but… still, he usually does eventually show up."

"I know what you mean…" Sakura pursed her lips in concern. "I hope he's alright."

The two shinobi stood there in silence for a few more minutes before trying again.

Naruto banged on the door again, "Kakashi-sensei! Wakey-wakey, get up! That's it, we're coming in!"

"Naruto, what're you-" But before Sakura could even finish her sentence, Naruto used his chakra to force the door open.

"Gahhh, what are you doing?!" Sakura cried. "You broke Kakashi-sensei's door!"

"Well, it was the only way to-"

But this time it was Sakura who cut Naruto off, with a punch.

"Oww, why do you have to hit so hard…?" Naruto complained, rubbing his head. "Anyway, the door's open now so let's go in!"

Sakura sighed, "Guess we might as well…"

But as soon as the two got through the door they ran smack straight into Guy-sensei, who was looking rather irate.

"Y- you! What do you think you're doing, causing such a ruckus?!" Guy yelled. "Can't you tell Kakashi is trying to sleep?!"

"Huh? What's bushier-brow sensei doing in Kakashi's apartment?" Naruto looked at Sakura. "And what do you mean he's trying to sleep?! It's 3 o' clock in the afternoon!"

"Shhh!" Guy shushed the two loudly.

Yamato peeked out from behind the corner, "Y- you guys… the three of you are making a ruckus now. And Guy-senpai, please try to keep your voice down, you're even louder than those two!"

"Ehhh?!" Guy cried.

Yamato winced and covered his ears.

"Kakashi-sensei, what're you doing sleeping in so late? Come on, get up! It's time to train!" Naruto pushed past Yamato and headed for Kakashi's room.

"Huh? W- wait for me!" Sakura ran after him.

"No, wait, Kakashi's sleeping!" Yamato ran after her.

"Nrgh, why does stuff like this always happen?!" Guy ran after Yamato.

Naruto threw open the door to Kakashi's room, "Kakashi-sensei! Yoo hoo! Kaka- huh?"

Naruto stopped abruptly. What? Why was his sensei lying in bed with his eyes squeezed shut? And why did he look so pale? Unless…

Naruto blinked, "K- Kakashi-sensei, are you- you're… sick?"

Kakashi sighed in irritation, opening his eyes, "Oh, Naruto, it's you. And you too, Sakura. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sakura scowled, "I see being sick has done nothing to curb your sense of sarcasm."

Kakashi smirked, "Nope."

Suddenly he started coughing and couldn't stop. He reached for the glass of water on his bedside table and chugged it down.

"Ugh, that's better," he muttered hoarsely.

"G- gee, you really are sick, huh? That explains why you never showed up to training today!" Naruto said, for once being serious.

Sakura chimed in as well, "Y- yeah… Naruto and I thought it was just you being lazy again but… Gosh, I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi wanted to curl into a ball and die. This was so embarrassing!

"It's… fine," Kakashi lied.

"Can we get you anything? Naruto and I could run and pick up some groceries or something for you," Sakura said, noting the empty soup bowl on Kakashi's bedside table.

"No thanks, I'm good. Really."

Kakashi flashed them his usual closed-eye smile.

"Thanks for coming to check up on Kakashi you guys, but Yamato and I've got it covered!" Guy ushered the two towards the door.

"Yeah, don't worry about Kakashi-senpai. Feel free to take the day off or do some independent training," Yamato added.

Naruto and Sakura looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Umm, Guy-sensei," Sakura began tentatively. "How come both you **and** Captain Yamato need to be here to look after Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn!" Guy made a guilty noise. "W- well, it's just…"

"We're his friends, you know?" Yamato chuckled, "Heh, Guy helped Kakashi get back to his apartment after he collapsed in the street, and I came to visit since I heard he was sick. I brought some fruit for him too."

But Naruto and Sakura were too focused on Yamato's previous statement.

"He… what?!" Naruto cried, his voice cracking. "He collapsed?!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shot him a disapproving glare. "What does Captain Yamato mean, you collapsed out on the street? If you were that ill, why didn't you just stay home to begin with?"

"Uhh," Kakashi stuttered, caught red-handed. "Well, I mean, it's just… I… I had to visit some… old friends."

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Old friends? Really? Well, whatever it was it could probably have waited till you were feeling better. I'm sure they would've understood. Besides, what would you have done if Guy-sensei **hadn't** come along and found you? Kakashi-sensei, you need to take better care of yourself!"

Kakashi flinched at Sakura's words. He hadn't really considered that. Would Rin and Obito understand if he didn't show up to clean their graves and speak with them if he was ill? Even so, Kakashi knew he probably would've gone anyway. There were times when he just felt an overwhelming urge to go visit Rin and Obito; to talk to them about some things. He found it kinda therapeutic.

Yamato intervened, "Ah… you're right, Sakura. But try not to be too hard on your teacher right now, okay? He's sick…"

"Honestly… sometimes you all give me headaches," Sakura put her hand on her head.

"She really is like Lady Tsunade in some ways…" Kakashi murmured, staring right at her.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Er! N- nothing!" Kakashi tried to play it off.

 _Damn, I said that aloud? I thought I was saying that in my head… How sick am I, to make such an obvious mistake?_

Just then, yet another familiar voice called from the bedroom doorway, "Woah, what's with all the people?"

"K- Kurenai!" Kakashi uttered.

Asuma joined her, smirking, "We having a party in here or something? Hardly seems conducive to healing, you know."

"What are you two doing in my house?" Kakashi asked, somewhat testy.

"Well, we noticed the door had been forced open, so we came in to check it out and make sure your apartment hadn't been broken into. Plus, a little birdie told the two of us you were sick, so Kurenai and I figured we'd stop by and try to cheer you up!"

"Uh… Thanks…"

"No problem!" Asuma grinned.

Kakashi swore that, by the end of the day, the whole village would be standing in his apartment.

"Gee, starting to get kinda crowded in here," Guy complained.

Kurena giggled, "Sorry! We were just worried about our friend!"

"Seriously, guys, it's not like I have syphilis or something. It's just the common flu!"

But Kurenai and Asuma paid Kakashi no heed.

* * *

Half an hour later, the six healthy shinobi were sitting in a circle playing cards.

"Ha! Royal flush!" Naruto yelled, slamming his cards down on the ground.

"Dammit! How could I have fallen for that?" Yamato bit his lip.

"Alright Yamato-sensei, cough it up!"

Yamato sighed and drew a piece of folded up paper from his pocket.

"Here…"

Naruto snatched it away giddily, "Aw, yeah, a coupon for Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Since when did my home become a casino…?" Kakashi said under his breath, watching them.

"Alright, next round!" Guy announced.

* * *

"So then I said, that's not your wife! That's my student!" Guy chuckled.

Naruto, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, and Yamato all laughed.

"Hehe, I can't believe somebody mistook Neji for a woman!" Naruto clutched his stomach, he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, and not just any woman! That man mistook Neji for his wife!" Sakura joined in.

Now the group was swapping stories about some of their latest missions. Kakashi ordinarily wouldn't mind, and may have even joined in, but right now he had a massive headache and just wanted to get some sleep. The poor jonin rolled over onto his side and covered his ears with his pillow, while the rest continued to joke and laugh loudly.

"Why me?" Kakashi whined, two rivers of tears streaming from his eyes.

Nobody heard him.

* * *

Finally, evening arrived and it was time for everybody to leave. Asuma and Kurenai bid their farewells, followed by Sakura and Naruto. Now it was just Yamato and Guy, and of course Kakashi.

"Haha, ah man, we've got to get together like this more often!" Guy chuckled.

"Mm, yeah!" Yamato echoed him.

Kakashi sighed. Finally, they were gone! While the others were playing games and having a good time, poor Kakashi had a splitting headache and was unable to get any sleep. His muscle soreness had returned, too, this time with a vengeance.

"Mmm? Kakashi, you okay?" At last Guy noticed him.

"F- Fine…" Kakashi had his eyes closed as he rubbed his temples.

"Ah, don't tell me, you've got a headache now? I guess we did get a little loud back there, sorry old friend."

"It's… fine. Just… er… don't you and Yamato need to be getting back home now?"

Guy put his hand on his chin in thought, "Well, ordinarily… yes. But…"

"What is it now?" Kakashi's patience was wearing thin.

"Hmm… if I go home, you won't try to leave again, will you?" Guy asked seriously.

"No, I'll stay put. Promise."

Guy looked Kakashi up and down, appraising him.

"Well… alright then, I guess. I'll go. But just… don't push yourself too hard, alright?" Guy made his way to the door.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry."

"Then I guess I'll be taking my leave, too," Yamato also made his way to the door.

"See ya!" Kakashi waved as the two left.

Ah, finally, peace and quiet! Kakashi appreciated that his friends cared about him but he hated being wet-nursed and, being an introvert, needed his alone time. Reaching for one of his Icha Icha books, Kakashi began reading.


End file.
